


Into Battle

by ImpalaChevy67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: A poem I started writing for myself but ended up being Sherlock POV.





	Into Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

_Into battle_

How did this whole ordeal start?  
When did I turn as blind  
as to allow my mind  
to be instructed by my heart?

Since when do I let sentiment  
have say in how I act  
and when did it become okay  
to emotionally react?

Why do I feel such need  
and loving for another?  
And why, oh why, did I not heed  
the warning of my brother?

And this man I know,  
he wants me not,  
even if it was by his side  
that caring I was taught.

Even if it was he who dared  
approach the so-called "freak"  
and then so loyally befriend  
a man so cynical and bleak.

Even if it was he who could  
see humanity in me  
and understand what I could be  
when no one ever would.

Even if it was he who first  
taught me to love, to care,  
taught me to feel, to share.  
Of my few friends the best...

And I've deceived him, lied to him,  
and times again his trust betrayed.  
And though his life I turned so grim  
for my sake he still prayed.

And I've dissmissed him, called him names,  
I've used him then pushed him away,  
I let him grieve, I let him hurt,  
and, still, the only thing he'd ask  
was for me to be okay.

And when I fell I made him watch,  
I made him see my blood, my corpse.  
And then I let him mourn for years,  
I let him blame himself, shed tears,  
I let him feel remorse.

And in my years away from him  
I realised I missed him so  
and for the first time in my life  
how to proceed I did not know.

And when I rose up from the grave,  
though he was angered by my nerve,  
and though I couldn't keep him safe,  
in the end, he was so brave,  
even if his confessions would  
my ego only serve.

And he was leading a new life  
when I came back to him at last,  
in a new home, with a good wife;  
a life that held no room for past.

And, still, I forced my way inside  
this newly found calmness of his  
and, even though he was so blind  
and to my face did not seem kind,  
when I was hurt he helped with ease.

Because that's how it always is,  
he's always been a fighter,  
he never could lay down his arms  
even when the tight noose wrapped  
around his neck grew tighter.

And he refused to put the blame  
on me for any spand of time,  
even when his tortures very clearly had a name  
and that name happened to be mine.

But, unlike me, he's human much  
and he still had a breaking point,  
a point where wrath his sadness joined  
and it grew rough, his touch.

And there's no doubt that he had cause  
to hurt me, hit me, beat me,  
for though I didn't mean to bring him loss  
I'm sure he never could believe me.

And so I let him do to me  
whatever harm he then saw fit,  
I grit my teeth through every hit,  
thanking whichever Gods may be  
that he was still-at least-with me.

And when he'd taken out his wrath  
he once again stood by my side  
and he succumbed to the turned tide,  
walking once more my path.

And yet it only brought him grief  
for this new peacefulness was brief,  
because before long we were struck  
by a sick and twisted game of luck.

And even in the fast-approaching end  
he very much was still my friend,  
prepared to bleed, prepared to die,  
prepared to sacrifice his life.

Because no matter what I've done,  
whatever insults I may say,  
he never could quite stay away  
and, in the future, come what may,  
he'll never long be gone.

Because he may have left the war  
and by duty he's no longer bound,  
but, as he missed it more and more,  
he met a silly man one morn  
and worse battles he found.

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
